kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
List of ships required by quests and expeditions
Unique ships required for quests Ships with composition quests (green in tables) These ships have at least composition quests (and all of the required ships have them). You should collect and hold onto them when you have their quest available and have decided to complete it. The total number of ships required: * Destroyers (DD): 31 * Light Cruisers (CL): 8-9 (A50 have optional requirements) * Heavy Cruisers (CA): 13 * Battleships (BB): 10-12 (A43 have optional requirements) * Standard Carriers (CV): 7 * Repair Ships (AR): 1 (Akashi is the only AR) * Submarine Tenders (AS): 1 (Taigei is the only AS) 71-74 ships in total (effectively the total number can be smaller, since you don't need to keep all of them before/after you have access to or have finished associated quests). Ships to sortie on battle quests (red in tables) These ships have sortie quests. You should keep them and level them up until you clear the quest. The total number of ships to sortie (out of total number of 71-74 ships): * DD: 31 * CL: 2-3 (B41 have optional requirements) * CA: 12 * BB: 5 * CV: 5 55-56 ships in total. Ships with expedition quests (blue in tables) These ships are required for expedition quests. Currently, only Taigei is needed. Katori (the only Training Cruiser (CLp)) is required for expedition 32, and should therefore also be kept. Ships after completion Assuming you complete all one-time quests and don't plan to keep all collected ships required by them: * DD: 15 ships if count only Kai-2 and Mutsuki-class ships (since they are good for expeditions). * CL: 7 ships if count Kai-2, Tenryuu-class ships (good for expeditions if not Kai) and Yuubari (as 4 slot CL). * CA: 8 Kai-2 ships. * BB, CV, Akashi and Taigei: would make sence to keep all of them. About ~50 ships in total; that is half of the default limit. The following tables show exact ships and quests, refering to the Quests page. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Battleships (BB) Standard Carriers (CV) Auxiliary Ships (AR, AS) Non-unique ships required for quests and expeditions The quests are both one-time and repeated. TODO: check if the following is up to date. Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) Battleships (BB) Aviation Battleships (BBV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Carriers (CV, CVL, AV) Submarines (SS, SSV) Submarine Tenders (AS) Minimum ships to keep for maximum expeditions These are the highest possible number of ships of any type you can send out on expeditions at any time. For example, expedition 37 and 38 require 5 Destroyers, and expedition 13 (or 21) requires 4 Destroyers. Therefore, the maximum number of destroyers you can have out at any time is 5 + 5 + 4 = 14. Maximum required numbers of ships by classes are the following: * DD: 14 * CL: 4 * CA: 4 * BBV: 4 * AV: 2 * CV/CVL/AV: 7 * SS/SSV: 12 * AS: 1 Which is 48 ships in total, roughly the same as in this (i.e. 'Ships after completion') section, aside from two extra AV, still about 50 ships. Non-required Ships Below is a list of extra destroyers and other ships that are technically not required by anything. If you don't have a reason to keep or level these ships, feel free to scrap them or use them for modernization. Links HERE is a quest and ship checklist that keeps track of what ships you still need. Also includes an expeditions chart. See Also Category:Quest